nazizombiesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Fizzywizzy/Tips/strategies when playing zombies.
All right i decided to do a post about strategies here i'll tell you what to do,use, what weapon to upgrade, what perks. Weapons recommended to upgrade/have CAR 15 Commando -- A great weapon to have i would recommend to upgrade this. RPK -- One of the best weapons in zombies. Big magazine and damage makes this perfect. I would also recommend to upgrade this HK21 -- Effective at killing large hordes of zombies. It's magazine size is good and it's damage. I would recommned this one. G11 -- A good weapon, due to its low recoil and it's damage isn't bad. I would say this isn't a bad weapon to have. If you're taking this weapon pack a punch it. Thundergun -- One of the most powerfull weapons to have. This is a MUST to upgrade. Raygun -- The best weapon in zombies. It's great to use when being followed by a horde of zombies. a MUST to upgrade Python -- A good pistol. This can take sometime to reload. It is STRONGLY recommended to upgrade this if you are keeping it. Ballistic Knife -- It isn't a good weapon to use, but when upgraded it can revive team mates. Recommended to upgrade. China Lake -- A good launcher to upgrade. It's pumping is a bit slow. It is recommended to upgrade this because when upgraded its pumping becomes faster, higher damage Stakeout -- A good shotgun to use. It is really comparable to the M1897 shotgun. Well i would recommend to pack a punch this too CZ75 dual wield -- A good pistol. But remember to shoot one pistol at a time. Also recommended to upgrade M1911.45 -- Not a good weapon to have. But when pack a punched its great. I would recommend to upgrade this AUG -- A great gun to use. It's high damage is good. The AUG should be pack a punched because it is good FN FAL -- Well not a bad gun to use though. It's damage isn't that bad. It's an "okay" upgrade. Galil -- Not a bad weapon. It's recoil isn't that high. It's damage is good. I would recommend to upgrade this M16 -- A good weapon to use. It hasn't got recoil. It isn't bad, so go upgrade it. AK74u -- Well i would say this is one of the smgs in the game. It doesn't waste ammo. A good upgrade too. Winter's Howl -- A good wonderweapon for medics. I would recommend this to upgrade. Cross bow -- Also a great weapon for medics. Recommended to upgrade. Things/weapons not to have! Double tap root beer -- This just wastes your ammo. Don't buy it. PM63 -- Even when upgraded it has dual wield, but it just wastes the whole ammo. M72LAW -- I woudn't really recommend this because you can down your self using this as the fighting takes place in CQC. SPAS 12 -- I think it just a waste of ammo weapon. Woudn't recommend to upgrade this. Olympia -- Not a good gun as it has only two bullets. The reloading is faster when pack a punched, but you can swarmed while reloading it, so i woudn't recommend this to have/upgrade HS 10 -- Not a good shotgun to have as it wastes ammo. Dragunov and L96A1 -- There's no point for a snipe rifle in zombies anyway it's just CQC, so i woudn't recommend these. MPL, MP5K, Spectre, MP40 -- These weapons burn/waste ammo quickly. These weapons are good for early rounds, but not for higher rounds! CZ75 (single) -- It is a bad gun to have when it is unupgraded. Its damage is so low when it's un upgraded. Perks to have Speed Cola Juggernog Quick Revive Category:Blog posts